User talk:Agent Z
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Agent Z page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 14:41, April 13, 2010 ... Z Agent Z? That's like me! 'HI! 'Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 22:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh hey wats up guys just so u know i didn't copy Agnet A's Name agent Z us a guy who works for me in my... Alternitive Story :Hmm...you just said your caps lock is broken...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 23:43, April 14, 2010 (UTC) that on my laptop im on meh desktop now.powned lolz liek cheeze :Okay...NO SPAM!!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 23:49, April 14, 2010 (UTC) when waz i spamming :I just like saying that. And could you please use proper gammar, and not test speak? Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 00:54, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I was talking like LOLCATZ have you ever seen that website? :Can you please not disrupt things? Like the Welcome Template? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:29, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know what the welcome template is :Hmm...maybe if it's called the Welcome Template, maybe it's a Welcome Template.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 21:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh!!!! i thought it was that thing u can put a picture on and it says attribute gaurdian bakugan and stuff i didnt know how to do that :Your blocked for three days. Don't say I didn't warn you....Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 15:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Best Song Ever http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrZQIayUnbA this is really funny Abce2 what do u mean how am i blocked?!?! :You can't edit any pages beside this.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 19:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Wy am i blocked i just wanted to know how to get a picture..... :No, I you messed up the Welcome Template. Again.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 19:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't really know my way around Wiki I've had this account for 3 days! :Well, I was hoping that you can read pages and have enough common sense to not do the same thing again, but oh well.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 20:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I was trying to get tht thing that said like Gaurdian bakugan and u can put a picture and ur attribte and ill delete the welcome template thing :Just wait out your block, okay, and don't touch another Template, please.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 20:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok fine.... and can you tell me how to do that? Ask Rec, later.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 20:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, no blackmailing people... I=( Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 20:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Who did i blackmail??? Abce2 Can i send someone a private message? ANSSWER!!! guys please answer and By the Way the Pyrus page is screwed up ok It's called infobox character--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks BlazeCannon :)